


Mandatory Training

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexting, The Doctor is bored, Torchwood training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is bored during Torchwood training and Rose distracts him with some texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Jeeno was bored at work and sent me a prompt: the Doctor is at a horrifically boring continuing education seminar that Torchwood sent him to. He keeps texting Rose, whining about how bored he is. How does Rose respond?
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> The ending to this gave me fits, so I apologize if it's rubbish.  
> And this is my first time doing any kind of texting formatting. I hope it makes sense.

The Doctor slouched in his seat in the back of the room and fiddled with his phone under the table. How Rose had avoided this mind numbingly boring event was beyond him. These trivial training events that came with the mundane reality of working for a government agency like Torchwood would never make sense. The standard issue seminars required for all employees occurred on a monthly basis, and while they were sometimes moderately relevant to matters required for field knowledge and tactical application, today’s class did not fit into that category. What was the agent droning on about again? Oh, that’s right. _Efficient Documentation and Reporting Procedures for Torchwood Employees_. Rubbish. 

He looked at his phone, pulled up Rose’s name, and began typing a text.

Doctor: _I’m dying. You’ll find my corpse under the table in room 834._

His screen announced a reply.

Rose: _It’s a 2 hour class, Doctor. I’ll pick you up for lunch._

Doctor: _I told you I’m dying. I won’t last that long._

Rose: _When did it start?_

Doctor: _2 minutes, 37 seconds ago. 45 seconds, now._

Rose: _..........._

Doctor: _Rose, come save me. Call Torchwood and tell them I’m needed in my office immediately._

Rose: _Doctor, if you leave now, you’ll just have to take the class again another time. Just stay. I believe in you._

Doctor: _I’m not sure if I’ll make it, Rose. I’m not responsible if I die._

Rose: _Doctor, I gotta go. Mum’s driver just arrived and we’re going shopping. I’ll see you at lunch. XO_

Doctor: _Roooooooooooooooooooose_

The Doctor closed the screen, and inwardly groaning, returned his attention to the class. Thirty seconds later, he began drumming his fingers on the table, and tried to focus as the instructor droned on. With a sigh, he flipped his papers over and began to scribble notes for his latest project in R&D. That entertained him for approximately twenty minutes and fifteen seconds, and his momentary excitement over passed time ended when he realized there was still about another hour and a half of the class left. 

He pulled his phone out and texted Rose.

Doctor: _Did you know that death by boredom is possible, Rose?_

The Doctor stared at his phone, but an answer didn’t immediately appear. He flipped rapidly through a variety of apps before opening the texting program again. Still nothing. 

Doctor: _Rose, are you okay?_

Doctor: _Rose, text me back._

Doctor: _Rose, it’s an emergency._

A few more minutes passed before his screen lit up with a text notification. 

It was a picture of Rose’s perfectly manicured foot inside a black, open-toed stiletto. He saw the telltale red on underneath and recognized it as a classic Christian Louboutin, or rather, as the designer was known in this universe, Christian Bouboutin. 

There wasn’t an accompanying explanation, so he shot a quick question mark to Rose.

A minute later, his phone lit up with another notification, and he excitedly opened the text. 

Rose’s muscular legs, one crossed over the other with the towering heels still on her feet, were featured in sheer black nylons. The photo was clearly taken while she was sitting down, and he studied the details carefully. It looked like she was in a dressing room. His stomach twinged in excitement, and a tingling warmth spread through his extremities. 

Holding his phone as discreetly as he could under the table, the Doctor took a casual selfie with what he thought was an expectant expression. 

The Doctor fidgeted impatiently for a few seconds before another text arrived. Another photograph. Taken slightly higher, this photo captured the angle of her torso and thigh, perfectly highlighting the delicate black lace garter and straps attached to the lacy edge of her nylons. The smooth skin of her abdomen was visible in the top portion of the picture. His eyes closed briefly as his cock begin to respond. It was a good thing he was sitting in the back of the room with a table to cover certain areas of himself.

Doctor: _Is there more?_

And then there was nothing, nothing at all for thirty-five minutes. The Doctor scowled through the lecture and wondered if Rose’s silence was intentional. 

A notification finally appeared. 

Rose: _Don’t be impatient_

Doctor: _Please?_

Another photo appeared, and after a quick glance at the picture, the Doctor’s trousers became uncomfortably tight. Rose was standing for this photo, and the picture had been taken from above. Her full lips, at the top corner of the picture, were painted in a dark red lipstick, and the Doctor’s eyes almost glazed over as they trailed down the rest of the photo. Rose’s breasts were pushed together with tiny scraps of black lace, creating an ample amount of cleavage he desperately wanted to explore. Her toned abdominal muscles met the tantalizing lace of her knickers, and her legs stretched on forever before meeting her stilettos. 

The Doctor shifted in his chair, and his singular heart pounded desperately in anticipation. 

Doctor: _There’s an emergency at Torchwood. You need to come back immediately._

While waiting for a reply, his eyes flicked frequently to the latest picture from Rose. His eyes traced her curves, and he cursed Torchwood and its ability to keep him, _him_ , stuck inside for training on a Friday. Five minutes later, another text arrived.

Rose: _You need to go to the loo. The one on floor 12, at the end of the hallway, two doors behind the hard-copy personnel records room._

The Doctor smiled. He sat up and straightened his papers in front of him. Carefully adjusting himself and standing quietly, the Doctor gave an apologetic wave to the instructor and excused himself from the room. Once in the hallway, he sprinted to the staircase and jogged up the four flights of stairs to the right floor. He walked down the hallway with a casual, confident air, and flung the bathroom door open with enthusiasm. 

“Rose?”

Her voice answered from a stall. “Lock the door behind you.”

He followed her command and turned around. Rose stepped out of one of the stalls with a dark red trench coat wrapped around her. He duly noted that it matched her lipstick. Her eyes were dark and hair artfully tousled. She took a few steps toward him before stopping to untie the jacket belt. 

“You know, Doctor,” Rose started. “You really need to learn how to be more patient.” The belt came undone, and she let the ends hang limply at her sides. “Now, I cut my shopping trip short because of an emergency at Torchwood.”

The Doctor stood still and was uncharacteristically quiet as Rose stepped even closer. His eyes wandered from hers as he caught sight of tempting pieces of Rose’s skin beneath the coat as it fell open slightly. 

“And I suppose we need to take care of that _emergency_ , don’t we?” Rose cupped him gently, and he groaned. 

“Yes,” the Doctor hissed. 

“Well, then, if you’re able to properly demonstrate effective reporting and documentation of the emergency, I might be able to sign off on your training.” Rose pushed him back firmly against the door and leaned in to cover his lips with hers. “Training begins now.”

+++

Later, sated and boneless, the Doctor suggested to Rose that in order to promote maximum attendance and participation as a Torchwood employee, she should provide him with one-on-one continuing education courses in the future.

Rose said she’d look into it.


End file.
